


Art for Red

by DeancebraArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Soldier!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for 2020 round of DeanCas reversebang
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for Red

**Author's Note:**

> This year I got claimed by heylittleangel who has been an abseloute bundle of joy to work with. Time has been very limited on my site, but it hasn't stopped them from giving their all to the story. 
> 
> [ "Please check out their Ao3 here " ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel)  
> [ "And the story here" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080900) if you want feels and soldier!Dean (and come on, who doesn't love that??)

Header  
[](https://ibb.co/HKknkh0)

Original art  
[](https://ibb.co/hmD1D4N)


End file.
